Podría ser peor
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Rose estaba segura de que cenar por primera vez con sus suegros no sería tan malo como las cosas que le estuvieron pasando al inicio del día. Este fic participa del reto "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro EEQCR.


**Summary**: Rose estaba segura de que cenar por primera vez con sus suegros no sería tan malo como las cosas que le estuvieron pasando al inicio del día.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto: "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

— ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!- Rose no paraba de maldecir en jadeos mientras que corría camino a su entrevista de trabajo. La gente que la veían pasar la miraban con asombro, otros con curiosidad y algunos, solo algunos, con desaprobación por el lenguaje vulgar que usaba la joven pelirroja.

A Rose todo aquello le daba igual, que pensaran lo que quisieran, su única prioridad en ese momento era llegar a tiempo a la entrevista.

Pero, ¿Por qué Rose corría y maldecía como una posesa? Simple, mala suerte o que la vida estaba en su contra. Podría ser cualquiera de los dos, pero ella le echaba la culpa a esta ultima.

Su mal día empezó desde que su despertador no había sonado. Cuando se había dado la vuelta en la cama para echar un vistazo a la hora, confiada de que era temprano aún, vio que era una hora más tarde de lo planificado. Por lo que había saltado de la cama corriendo directamente hacia la ducha.

Otro suceso de su mal calvario fue que su pelo se negaba a colaborar. Por lo que, después de varios intentos fallidos de amansar a su cabello, sin más remedio tuvo que dejarlo como estaba, mas despeinado de lo normal. Un estropajo.

Cuando fue a la cocina con la idea de tomar un café rápido y buscar sus papeles para la entrevista, no se esperaba encontrarse con la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Cajas desparramadas, comida esparcida por todo el suelo, sus queridos papeles echos pedazos y el jodido gato de su vecina, que no paraba de maullar. No, ciertamente ella se esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa menos el desastre que había ante sus ojos.

— _¡NOO!_- había gritado antes de abalanzarse sobre la bestia peluda.

Por eso ahora, Rose se encontraba jadeando mientras que corría, con el pelo echo un desastre y bañada de sudor, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, aunque sabia que era algo imposible. Ahora era uno de los momentos en que se lamentaba verdaderamente haber sido una terca en no haber comprado un departamento cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

_Maldito gato. Cuando le ponga las manos encimas se las vera conmigo, _pensó Rose a pasos apresurados, sin que se diera cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en verde.

— ¡Cuidado!- El grito de un hombre alertó a la pelirroja de que estaba apunto de ser atropellada en medio de la calle. Soltó un chillido y se apresuró a cruzar el otro extremó. Volteo a ver con violencia que el auto que estaba apunto de aplastarla pasó de largo, no sin antes tocar bocina, en reproche a su imprudencia.

Rose apretó los dientes molesta por la falta de solidaridad de quien conducía, por lo que alzó el dedo corazón en respuesta.

—Maldito estúpido- susurró retomando la carrera.

.

.

— ¡Y el maldito gato se estaba burlando de mi!- chilló Rose molesta. Scorpius alzo las cejas incrédulo por la historia que le estaba contando la pelirroja.

Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería del ministerio. Habían quedado en encontrarse después de la entrevista de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y tú no estarás exagerando?- preguntó Scorpius, Director del departamento de Misterios, con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro. Rose bufó exasperada de que su novio no le creyera.

— ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Ese gato tiene algo en mi contra!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Scorpius rodó los ojos antes de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Como te fue en la entrevista?- Rose frunció el ceño.

—En parte bien. Si obviamos la regañina que me dio el señor Callaghan por ser impuntual, y que no iba a llegar a tiempo por ser atropellada por poco por un auto pijo, entonces bien- contestó con un suspiro.

— Espera ahí, ¿Ibas a ser atropellada?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Rose se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Te lo iba a contar- explicó. Scorpius la observó sin poder creer la calma que tenia la pelirroja. ¡Iba a ser atropellada! Negó antes de cambiar, nuevamente, de tema.

—Recuerda que la cena con mis padres es esta noche- dijo Scorpius dando un sorbo a su bebida. Rose asintió. Estaba segura de que cenar por primera vez con su suegros no sería tan malo como las cosas que le estuvieron pasando al inicio del día.

.

.

—Te ves hermosa- Scorpius dijo nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír. Rose estaba complacida de que su novio no le quitara la vista ni un segundo. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de Malfoy Manor. Si bien no llegaron a anunciarse porque la puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando a Astoria Malfoy, que los miraba a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Vinieron!- exclamó alegre antes de abrazar a su hijo —Mi niño- Un leve sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del rubio, avergonzado, por lo que tuvo que tomar los brazos de su madre y separarse del efusivo abrazo.

—Hola mamá- Saludó Scorpius con una sonrisa. Enarcó una ceja al ver que Rose trataba de ocultar, en un intento fallido, la gracia que le causaba la situación.

— Tu debes ser Rosie ¡Mira lo linda que eres!- dijo. Rose se sorprendió al ser abrazada de manera efusiva por la señora Malfoy. Scorpius sonrió al ver que Rose era quien estaba avergonzada ahora.

—Mamá- dijo ante la mirada suplicante de su novia — ¿Y donde está papá?- preguntó al ver que su padre no estaba en ningún lado

—Oh, cierto- dijo separándose de la pelirroja. Rose suspiro agradecida por su liberación. Scorpius se acercó hasta ella entes de posar el brazo sobre sus hombros —Tuvo una reunión de emergencia. Por lo que supongo que él estaría llegando en cualquier momento- dijo con toda eficiencia. Rose se asombró por la repentina seriedad de la señora Malfoy — ¿Por que no vamos adentro y esperamos a que Draco vuelva?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, cumpliendo con el buen papel de anfitriona. Ambos jóvenes asintieron de acuerdo con la mujer.

Cuando estaban por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la entrada de la mansión fue iluminada dando aviso de que el señor Malfoy llegó. Scorpius y Rose se voltearon a ver, para asombro y horror de Rose, a Draco Malfoy bajar del auto.

— Oh Merlin...-susurró Rose al ver que el auto pijo que casi la chocó esa misma mañana era el mismo en donde el señor Malfoy estaba bajando. Scorpius la observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Que sucede?- preguntó el rubio al ver que el rostro de su novia se tornó pálido.

—El auto pijo- ella logró articular. Observó alarmada como un auto gris y caro se paraba ante ellos. Dirigio la vista hacia Scorpius para hacerle saber que ese era el auto de esa mañana — ¡El jodido auto!- chilló en voz baja, para ambos.

—Es bueno saber que reconoció a mi auto señorita Weasley- La voz imponente de Draco Malfoy hizo que se estremeciera. Alzó la vista lentamente para ver el rostro imperturbable del rubio mayor, aunque ella apostaría cualquier cosa a que él no estaba contento en verla.

.

.

—No fue tan malo- comentó Scorpius sentado cómodamente en el sillón de la pelirroja.

— ¿Que no fue tan malo?- inquirió angustiada —"Quiero creer que a usted la criaron muy bien y que tiene muy buenos modales"- Imitó Rose la voz grave de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius soltó una carcajada por la mala imitación — ¡No te rías!- exclamó tomando un almohadón para lanzarlo a la cara de su novio.

—Tienes razón- admitió finalmente Scorpius —Pero tu consuelo es que a mamá le agradas- agregó tirando del brazo de la pelirroja para que se sentara a su lado.

—Solo espero que tu padre no me odie- comentó con desgana. Scorpius beso con cariño la frente de Rose. Él sabia que Draco Malfoy se llevó una buena impresión por la pelirroja. Solo había que ver la pequeña y discreta sonrisa divertida que se asomaba en su rostro durante el transcurso de la cena.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?<em>

Si, lo sé, muy corto pero bueno eso es lo que pude escribir antes que cerraran el reto. En un principio iba a escribir sobre Scorpius conociendo a sus suegros, pero después lo pensé muy bien y me dije nah ¡hay que escribir sobre Rose! y bueno he aquí la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
